Intrusion detection systems typically monitor sensors of a localized area to detect opening of doors or windows, motion, glass breakage, smoke, carbon monoxide, and other potentially hazardous conditions. When an intrusion detection system detects an event, the intrusion detection system may send a message or trigger a phone call to a monitoring service that interprets the event and takes a subsequent action, such as calling the police or fire department. A control panel of an intrusion detection system may also include buttons that when pressed result in sending a corresponding message to the monitoring service, for instance, to request dispatch of the fire department, police, or an ambulance. Such systems may require that the user be located at the control panel and be fully conscious to press a button and trigger a request.